Juntos por siempre (Smosh)
by Hiroshi-Neko
Summary: El amor y el dolor, muchas veces vienen de la mano. "Como lo dijimos antes, siempre juntos...". La difícil situación de amar a la persona que pareciera ser la que no corresponde. IanXAnthony. (Slash)
1. Una tarde de recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Smosh no son de mi autoría.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente fanfic, tiene contenido referido a relaciones chico/chico, si no te gusta te recomiendo que no leas el escrito, y si es de tu agrado, bienvenido seas.

**Capítulo 1:** Una tarde de recuerdos

Era medio día en la ciudad de sacramento y era evidente para todos aquellos que vivían allí, el sol se levantaba sobre cielo azul despejado avasallando con gran calor la pequeña ciudad de california. Este hecho podía no ser gran problema para los residentes del lugar, puesto que aunque las temperaturas pueden llegar ser muy altas, la gran mayoría poseen aire acondicionado, sin embargo para Anthony Padilla e Ian Hecox, las cosas eran bastante diferentes en esos momentos.

-¡Ian! ¡¿Cómo es que olvidaste lo que te dije ayer?! –se escuchaban los gritos de un joven moreno un tanto exaltado desde la cocina de la casa.

El rubio se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar frente al televisor, tomo el control tranquilamente y prendió el aparato.

-Ya te lo dije, no tengo idea de qué estás hablando -dijo con desinterés el chico de los ojos azules.

El moreno salió de la cocina americana con dos latas de cerveza heladas, se dirigió hasta el sofá y se acomodo al lado de su amigo dejando las latas sobre la mesa baja que se encontraba frente a ellos, antes de continuar, le quitó a su acompañante el control de las manos.

-¡Hey! -exclamo Ian en protesta a la acción del latino – tú escogiste ayer.

-Hoy no tienes derechos Ian –dijo gesticulando bastante las palabras de una manera graciosa.

-¡Oh, Vamos viejo! – Ian comenzó su intento de alcanzar el control de la mano de su mejor amigo, sin embargo este la puso detrás de sí. El rubio continúo intentando hasta que comenzaron a forcejear por el control.

-¡Vamos Suéltalo…!-gruñía Ian sobre Anthony en el sofá.

-¡No te lo mereces! – El moreno sentía todo el peso de su amigo sobre él.

-¡Ah está bien! Como quieras –Ian se salió de sobre el moreno y se volvió a sentar en su lugar del sofá tomando su lata de cerveza y abriéndola – solo porque olvide llamar para que arreglen el estúpido aire acondicionado, ¡Demonios que calor hace!

-Solo te había dejado esa responsabilidad Ian –dijo con parsimonia al tiempo que tomaba su lata de cerveza –espero que esto aliviane un poco el calor, el forcejeo de hace un momento solo lo empeoro.

Ian hizo un intento rápido de quitar el control a Anthony nuevamente, pero este reacciono rápidamente, el mayor conocía bien a su amigo y sabía odiaba no tener el control de la televisión, y siendo que había olvidado su sencilla tarea hoy no lo merecía, aunque siempre lo retenía solo por unos momentos.

-No soporto esto, iré a ponerme un short este jeans me está matando –Anthony tomó un último sorbo de cerveza y se levanto del sofá tirándole antes el control a Ian –ve lo que quieras.

Ian puso su habitual cara de niño pequeño sonriéndole tiernamente a Anthony con el control entre las manos bajo su barbilla.

-A mí me gusta cómo te queda ese jeans querido –bromeo el rubio al ver irse a su amigo a la habitación.

-¡deja de ser tan gay! –se oyó desde la habitación gritar a Anthony.

La habitación no era de un gran tamaño pero todo se encontraba en orden. Anthony se fijo en su cama y acomodo el pikachu de peluche sobre ella, estaba un tanto desordenado a su parecer. El moreno se apresuró a buscar en su cajón unos shorts limpios y en el fondo encontró unos de color rojo los cuales se veían bastante cómodo, al mismo tiempo, recordó que eran los mismo que había usado el verano que salieron de la ciudad a unas playas cercanas con Ian para acampar allá. Sonrió para sí, realmente la habían pasado muy bien en ese lugar y fue ese viaje para Anthony, la primera vez en muchas cosas, claro está algunas más agradables que otras, pero en su mente solo podía recordar en ese momento las buenas.

Rápidamente se puso el Short ya sintiéndose bastante más cómodo, y regreso al sofá para encontrarse con que Ian había sacado una botella de vodka del mini bar y había comenzado a servir los vasos justo en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces Ian? –Preguntó con una ceja arriba el pelinegro, puesto que no era costumbre para ellos tomar licores fuertes a esas horas –son apenas las 4.

-Lo sé, pero la verdad creo que lo amerita –dijo Ian terminando de servir y sentándose en el sofá con el vaso en la mano tomando unos sorbos –ya sabes.

El rostro de Ian dejo ver un poco la tristeza en sus ojos, tal vez para los demás no habría mucha diferencia, pero Anthony lo notó en seguida.

-Pude que tengas razón –el joven más alto se sentó también imitando al rubio.

-Mira, están dando ese estúpido show de Honey boo-boo –rió el rubio al tiempo que se servía un poco mas de vodka.

Anthony sonrió también al recordar el capitulo que habían hecho en el canal que tenían en común con su mejor amigo, el cual se había convertido en su trabajo casi de tiempo completo, puesto que Smosh se había vuelto bastante famoso y generaba un ingreso considerable para ambos.

-Estamos en… -Anthony no logro terminar la frase puesto que se había sentado en el sofá y sentido algo en el bolsillo trasero de su short- Que dem…

Saco rápidamente lo que estaba incrustándose en su glúteo izquierdo y para la sorpresa de ambos (puesto que Ian estaba ahora atento a su amigo), se encontraron con un matacolas y un porro en la mano del moreno. La sorpresa del más bajo fue evidente.

-¡Pensé que ya nos habíamos acabado todos! –exclamó Ian un tanto emocionado.

-Debe habérseme quedado del verano, hace tiempo no me ponía este short –Anthony no parecía tan emocionado como su amigo.

-¡Oh vamos, desde el verano que no lo hacemos!

Anthony miro por la ventana un segundo pensativo, tomo su vaso de vodka y lo acabo al seco.

-¡Es es la actitud Ant! – exclamo Ian al tiempo que bebía de igual modo de su vaso.

Anthony le sonrió ampliamente mirando los ojos azules, se quedaron así por un momento e Ian le devolvió la sonrisa, sería por el trago que el moreno noto en las mejillas del rubio un tono rojizo.

-¿Lo hacemos ahora? – pregunto dejando el porro y el matacolas sobre la mesa junto a los vasos y la botella de vodka.

- Que va… es temprano, bebamos un poco más –sugirió Ian mientras servía otra ronda de vodkas.

Anthony miró con un poco de preocupación a Ian, sin embargo lo entendía de alguna manera. Aun lo notaba un tanto triste y claro estaba ambos había terminado hace muy poco con sus novias y a diferencia de él, era la primera vez que Ian estaba con una chica desde que lo conocía. Estaba claro que su mejor amigo estaría mucho más triste y no dudaba en estar allí para apoyarlo como siempre lo había hecho, y no podía ser de otro modo en la mente de Anthony, pues su amigo siempre había estado allí en las buenas y en las malas, cuando él había decidido probar las drogas por primera vez, cuando se emborracho por su primer desamor, cuando su padre le había dado su primera golpiza.

-¿Hey recuerdas la primera vez que nos emborrachamos? – Ian interrumpió los pensamientos del moreno.

-Claro viejo, como olvidarlo –rió mientras tomaba de su vaso –Imposible no recordar cuando comenzaste a cantar la canción de pokemon a todo grito en mi habitación, mientras te ponías la pantalla de la lámpara en la cabeza.

-Tú no te quedas atrás Ant, no olvides quien fue él que llamo Katherine a las 3 am para decirle cuanto le gustaba – Ian sirvió mas vodka a ambos.

Anthony rió con ganas.

-Luego de alguna manera a la mañana siguiente amanecimos en mi cama abrazados –el moreno bebió hasta la mitad del vaso.

Ian quedo un en silencio recordando aquella noche y otras más, muchas veces terminaban abrazados en la cama de alguno de los dos, y ciertamente no era extraño dormir con su mejor amigo abrazados pues había entre ellos la suficiente confianza, sin embargo, había una de esas noches que Ian jamás pudo olvidar.

-Ian… –Anthony chasqueo los dedos frente a su amigo – ¡donde te fuiste hermano, aun no estamos drogados! –rió el moreno.

-Oye Ant, recuerdas la segunda noche cuando fuimos a las playas –Ian estaba serio lo que pocas veces ocurría al estar bebiendo alcohol el rubio.

Anthony puso su mano en su barbilla y cerró los ojos tratando de recordar.

-Creo que fue la primera vez que probamos hierba –miró a Ian fijamente a los ojos y se extraño de su seriedad.

-Olvidaste todo de esa noche al parecer –los ojos azules parecían un tanto decepcionados.

-Lo cierto es que sí –se giro hacia el recibidor tratando de hacer memoria –no, no puedo recordar nada, solo que nos drogamos y bebimos mucho, nada más.

Ian mira al suelo un momento con un deje de tristeza, y Anthony recordó que a la mañana siguiente su mejor amigo había terminado con la chica que era su novia en ese momento. Hasta ese momento no había caído en cuenta de ello.

-Hey Ian, porque tanto interés en…

-¿Qué tal si fumamos ahora Ant? –Interrumpió Ian bruscamente.

Ambos chicos estaban un poco torpes debido a los efectos del alcohol Anthony asintió e Ian y saco un encendedor de su bolsillo, encendió el porro y le dio unas cuantas caladas profundas, lo mismo para el moreno. Un momento después ambos se reían sin poder contenerse.

-Esto está muy bueno –dijo el rubio al moreno en voz baja.

Anthony rio por lo bajo, aunque esta vez su risa sonó un poco debil.

-Lo sé, esta excelente –se acerco para susurrarle a su compañero pero solo logro reírse débilmente.

Ian aprovecho el acercamiento para abrazar a su amigo de forma cálida.

-Gracias por estar siempre allí Anthony- Ian acarició con ternura su cabeza desordenando el flequillo del moreno.

-Sé que estas completamente drogado para hacer esto- Anthony hablaba extraño –pero yo también agradezco que estés a mi lado, y ya lo dijimos hasta el fin juntos…

El corazón de Ian comenzó a acelerarse al tener a su amigo tan cerca, su respiración se hacía cada vez más profunda. Anthony correspondió el abrazo del más alto y se quedaron así un momento.

-Anthony... –Ian no podía ver el rostro de su amigo pues esta estaba abrazándolo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, solo podía mirar hacia abajo su nariz y su cabello, con su mano tomo el mentón de su amigo para mirar su rostro. De pronto sintió que los brazos de Anthony aflojaban en ese mismo instante. La imagen que vio le impacto de tal modo que los efectos de todas las sustancias parecieron aminorar de pronto. Se encontró con el rostro de su mejor amigo totalmente pálido y con los labios de un color ligeramente morado, sus ojos estaban cerrados y se notaba una respiración entrecortada.

-¡Anthony! ¡ANTHONY! ¡REACCIONA! – Ian lo tomo con fuerza entre sus brazos, comprobó su pulso con los dedos, se notaba débil y sentía que el cuerpo de Anthony bajaba de temperatura – ¡ANT! Por favor Ant reacciona.

-I-ian… -Susurro débilmente el moreno –N-no… siento mis brazos…

Ian comenzó a desesperarse, rápidamente saco su I-phone y llamo al 911.

-¡SÍ, RAPIDO PORFAVOR!… -colgó y siguió aferrado a su mejor amigo –Tranquilo Ant, ya viene la ambulancia, no te duermas por favor –la desesperación en la voz de Ian parecía tener un efecto en su amigo.

-I-ian…T-tengo q-que… - la voz del moreno se apago, y cerró los ojos completamente.

-¡ANTHONY! ¡ANTHONY!

Continuara…

Hola amigos:

Debido a la falta de fanfics relacionados con esta pareja en español, me decidí a escribir esta historia, iré subiendo los capítulos ojalá regularmente y espero sea de su agrado el modo de escritura tanto como la historia. Si es que alguien la lee y deja review, lo responderé en este mismo espacio en el siguiente capítulo. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía así que espero no sean muy crueles.

¡Un gran abrazo!

Babyrollo


	2. Un descanso

**Capítulo 2:** Un descanso.

Era una tarde agitada en la clínica central de Sacramento. Varios pacientes había llegado de manera simultánea a urgencias y las enfermeras se encontraban caminando de un lado a otro llevando los implementos necesarios para su atención. Dos de ellas se encontraban en uno de los estantes de los pasillos de urgencias buscando gasas y suplementos.

- Es verdad Mary, él se me hace conocido - susurró una joven enfermera de cabellos negros y lacios a su compañera, una joven americana.

- Sí, lo sé, creo que lo he visto en alguna parte.

Ambas se encontraban frente a un joven sentado en una de las pocas bancas de fuera de los cubículos de atención de urgencias. El joven de cabello castaño tenía un aire triste y se encontraba apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas con ambas manos cubriéndose la cara respirando lentamente.

-Parece muy afectado June - volvió a susurrar a su compañera oriental.

El joven se quitó las manos de la cara, en sus ojos todavía quedaban algunas lagrimas, se las limpió con lentitud y de la misma forma se dejó caer hacía atrás en el asiento mirando el techo del hospital.

-¡ya se dé donde lo he visto! – susurró un poco más fuerte la enfermera.

-Encontré el suero –dijo la rubia al mismo tiempo –¿ehh? ¿De dónde?

-Hace videos en Youtube, smash o algo así, mi sobrina me ha mostrado algunos de ellos, por eso me sonaba tan familiar –concluyó June.

-¡Es verdad! lo he visto dando entrevistas en televisión acerca de temáticas de internet… – susurró nuevamente Mary sacando las últimas gasas y se dirigió hacia el cubículo donde se encontraba Ian con June tras suyo.

-¡Disculpe enfermera, espere! – el joven castaño salió rápidamente de su trance al ver a las dos enfermeras acercarse al cubículo.

Ambas se sobresaltaron ante la reacción del chico.

-Joven, usted sabe que no puede estar en este lugar, y con permiso especial le han permitido estar en urgencias, por favor debe calmarse – dijo serenamente la enfermera oriental, no parecía molesta.

-Lo sé, es que, es mi mejor amigo, ¡necesito saber cómo está! –Los ojos azules comenzaron a humedecerse.

-El está estable – lo tranquilizó Mary –valla que quieres mucho a tu amigo, te avisaremos lo que sepamos.

June dio una mirada a su amiga quien tenía un semblante compasivo, se limitó a dar vuelta y entrar en el cubículo.

-Muchas, muchas gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco mucho – dijo Ian mientras se secaba los ojos.

-No te preocupes –la joven fue tras su compañera.

Ian las miró desparecer al interior de la habitación cerrando la cortina tras suyo y volvió a su asiento un poco más tranquilo, su amigo estaba estable y eso obviamente era bueno. Sacó de su bolsillo el encendedor que todavía llevaba, lo sostuvo entre sus manos un momento mientras lo observaba, luego lo apretó en un puño.

-¡Maldición esta mierda! – exclamó con los dientes apretados el joven de ojos azules mientras botaba con furia el encendedor en el pequeño bote de basura que se encontraba a su lado.

Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido de presionar a Anthony apara que fumaran marihuana. Ian estaba seguro de que los malestares de su mejor amigo habían comenzado al fumar el porro y le era imposible dejar de pensar en ello.

-En que mierda estaba pensando- se dijo así mismo con las manos en la cabeza.

En su mente repasaba las escenas que lo habían traído a él y a su mejor amigo hasta el _Mercy General Hospital_. Había sido él quien había insistido en que beberían vodka, quien le había presionado para que fumaran la droga, y quien básicamente lo había traído hasta el hospital, lo único que hizo bien fue llamar a la ambulancia a tiempo para que llegasen rápido. No se explicaba cómo logró hacerlo si su mente se había nublado completamente al ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado, tan frágil, débil, siendo que Anthony siempre había sido mucho más fuerte físicamente y emocionalmente, y al ver a sí a la única persona en la que confiaba en todas las cosas, no le había dejado pensar de manera totalmente clara. Sus gritos desesperados todavía los sentía resonar en su cabeza y por un momento le cruzó por la mente el qué hubiese ocurrido si perdía a Anthony.

-Maldición… –El castaño comenzó a llorar sin poder contenerse, atinó a ponerse una mano sobre los ojos e inclinarse un poco en la silla.

De pronto Ian sintió un peso sobre su hombro, se limpió los ojos con la mano.

-Joven… -le llamó calmadamente la enfermera de cabellos rubios que se encontraba frente a él –todo ha ido bien, a tu amigo le harán algunos exámenes puesto que su baja de presión estuvo a punto de convertirse en un shock de presión.

- Q-que significa eso –dijo quedamente con un semblante preocupado el joven de ojos azules.

La enfermera retiró su mano de sobre su hombro y lo miró atentamente a los ojos.

-Significa que le salvaste la vida al llamar rápidamente, y que es necesario hacer exámenes puesto que una baja de presión tan grande puede indicar graves problemas cardiacos –la enfermera palmeó el hombro de Ian –esto podría haberle ocurrido en cualquier momento, qué bueno que estabas allí.

Ian recordó que Anthony le había comentado de dolores al corazón en varias ocasiones, incluso en algunas grabaciones tenían que detenerse porque el moreno se agitaba demasiado.

-Nosotros estábamos consumiendo drogas, marihuana… -dijo repentinamente Ian mirando al suelo –y-yo tengo la culpa, yo lo presioné.

La enfermera abrió un poco los ojos al ver la sinceridad de Ian, y lo que bien sabía le podía ocurrir si lo hubiese escuchado alguno de los guardias de policía.

-No te preocupes, eso no fue el principal causante, esto podría haber ocurrido en cualquier momento –la enfermera miró su reloj – debo irme jovencito y no te preocupes todo irá bien.

-¡Espere por favor! –Ian se levantó abruptamente y tomó suavemente el brazo de la doctora –puedo entrar a verlo, solo un momento.

La enfermera dudó un segundo.

-Bien puedes pasar, pero solo un momento, debe descansar.

Ian sonrió levemente, dejó a la doctora e ingresó al cubículo en el que se encontraba Anthony. El lugar estaba pintado completamente de blanco y se encontraba perfectamente limpio, dentro se encontraban algunos equipos de diagnostico general, un lavabo que se encontraba bajo la ventana principal que daba hacia el patio de la clínica y Anthony acostado en una camilla que se encontraba en medio de la habitación cuyo respaldo daba contra la pared, el moreno estaba conectado con un catéter a una bolsa de suero junto a su camilla.

Ian se acercó lentamente observando el rostro de su mejor amigo, se encontraba pálido y parecía estar dormitando, se sentó en el borde de la camilla junto él mientras lo observaba.

-Ant… -dijo el castaño en un susurro, tenía tantos deseos de acariciar su rostro.

Era difícil negarlo viendo a su amigo en ese estado, por mucho que lo intentase, por mucho que desease que todo fuera diferente Ian sentía algo por Anthony, algo mucho más profundo que una simple amistad, lo cual, se había encargado de analizar un millón de veces en su mente de cómo o en qué momento había nacido este sentimiento. Se lo había cuestionado desde hacía mucho, realmente desde que lo conoció y en muchos sentidos no era tan extraño para él mismo, si lo volvía a pensar era imposible no enamorarse de un joven tan cautivador y dulce como Anthony. Él siempre tenía un chiste para hacerle reír, no le importaba nunca lo que dijeran los demás, él siempre lo había defendido de todo y de todos durante esos diez o más años de amistad y además de relaciones de trabajo, era su compañero, su amigo, Anthony era todo ante los ojos de Ian.

_"Desde el primer momento" _repitió en su mente el chico de los ojos azules revolviendo sus recuerdos.

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

-¡Padilla espera! –se escuchó en los pasillos de la preparatoira Natomas Park Elementary School gritar a un robusto chico de negros cabellos en punta y los ojos verdes.

El joven iba corriendo raudo por el pasillo y no pudo evitar chocar accidentalmente con un estudiante de aspecto sombrío.

-¡fíjate por dónde vas marica! –le espetó el pelinegro –que no se te corra el maquillaje.

El joven tenía delineados sus azules ojos y vestía completamente de negro lo que hacían juego con sus guantes de cuero, tenía un semblante triste. No respondió ante los insultos, simplemente se quedo en silencio mirando al suelo, los demás estudiantes pasaban como si nada.

-Bien así me gusta, en silencio como siempre –el más alto lo empujó, se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo.

El castaño sintió un nudo en la garganta, y comenzó a caminar directo a los baños de varones sin mirar a nadie, como siempre con la mirada en el suelo entró en silencio, se encerró en uno de los cubículos y se echó a llorar. Una vez más no había dicho nada y lo habían llamado marica, no tenía amigos ni nadie a quién acudir, estaba completamente solo y en ese momento lo sentía más que nunca y es que para el joven Ian era muy difícil hablar con los demás, aun estar cerca de otros a veces era un problema para él y con todos los demás problemas que existían en su hogar junto con el lió en su mente, no había mucho que esperar, el cuarto de baños y otros lugares cerrados de la secundaria eran su único refugio en el cual desahogarse, llevaba poco menos de un mes en ese lugar y ya conocía bastante bien toda la infraestructura.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta de los baños abrirse y dos voces que conversaban animadamente.

-¡He padilla! ¿Te apuntas para el partido de soccer de la tarde? –preguntó el alto chico de ojos verdes al latino.

-Claro Chris, ¡lloraras como una nena cuando acabe contigo! –bromeó Anthony moviendo la cabeza de manera graciosa.

-¡Padillas sudaras sangre esta tarde! –contestó Chris empujando al otro chico.

Ambos rieron.

Ian se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con un pañuelo, también los restos de rímel del rostro, se tranquilizó un momento respirando lentamente y decidió esperar a que salieran los dos chicos del baño. Escuchó sonar la puerta principal, salió del cubículo y se encontró frente al enorme espejo que se extendía sobre los lavabos, se acercó un poco más para mirar sus ojos hinchados por las lagrimas, apretó los puños un momento y quiso llorar nuevamente, su mente vagaba entre el encuentro del pasillo y las peleas que sus padres había tenido esa mañana que para su fortuna no habían terminado en golpes como las veces anteriores. Se contuvo, se remojó un poco el rostro secándolo con papel y salió del baño. Ian quedó pálido con la imagen que se encontró allá afuera, Chris y Anthony se habían quedado conversando apoyados en las barandas bajo los enromes ventanales de la preparatoria y los que daban exactamente de frente con el baño.

-¡Ah! Mira padilla, si no es el marica –exclamó en tono burlón Chris –pero mira parece que estuvo llorando la nenita.

Ian simplemente agachó la cabeza pues los ojos comenzaron a ponérsele vidriosos y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia el pasillo del comedor que daba al ala norte vacía pues todos estaban almorzando.

-¡He espérate maricón! –Chris fue rápidamente tras él por los pasillos.

Ian sintió un fuerte tirón desde atrás y cayó al suelo sentado. Había sido agarrado fuertemente de su mochila y botado al suelo.

-¡Hey Smith! ¡Qué demonios haces! –Anthony agarró con agresividad el brazo de su amigo – este chico no te ha hecho nada.

-Qué demonios te pasa a ti Padilla, ¿estás del lado de ese maricón? – le espetó soltándose del agarre del moreno.

-Vete a la mierda Chris –exclamo Anthony mirándolo desafiante y le dio un empujón.

Ian que se encontraba en el suelo aun, no se levantó por la impresión causada con aquella escena, ¿por qué Anthony Padilla le estaba defendiendo?

El joven de ojos verdes se desestabilizó con el fuerte empujé del moreno. Ciertamente Chris tenía todas las de perder puesto que en pelea, era bien sabido que Anthony Padilla había practicado el boxeo y artes marciales, enfrentarse a él sería una locura aun para alguien corpulento como lo era Chris.

-Haz lo que quieras, quédate con tu novia Padilla –Chris se alejó de la escena en dirección a los comedores caminando con agresividad.

-Te encuentras bien –Anthony le tendió una mano al impresionado chico de ojos azules que aun estaba sentado en el suelo.

Ian asintió, tomó la mano de Anthony y se levantó del suelo con la mirada gacha.

-Gra-gracias –Agachó un poco más el rostro puesto que sus mejillas se había sonrosado.

-No te preocupes, disculpa a Chris puede ser bastante bruto pero tiene muchos problemas –Anthony le extendió la mano – Anthony Padilla, un gusto.

-I-ian Hecox –murmuró el más bajo y le regresó un débil aprertón –Mu-muchas gracias por ayudarme, y-yo te lo agradezco.

Anthony lo miró sorprendido.

-No es nada amigo, ¿Hey tu estas en mi clase no es verdad?

-S-sí –dijo torpemente Ian.

-Valla que vienes poco a clases –observó el moreno – Oye te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy, yo te invito, para compensar este mal rato.

Ian quedó pasmado, no recordaba que alguien lo tratará con tanta amabilidad, normalmente era siempre motivo de burla por su modo de vestir o sus pronunciadas faltas de destreza social, y mucho menos de un chico tan guapo como lo era Anthony.

-G-gracias, de verdad me encantaría –seguía respondiendo con la vista en el suelo, se impresionó a si mismo puesto que esta era la conversación más larga que había tenido desde que se había cambiado de su anterior secundaria.

-¡Vamos entonces! – Anthony le dio una palmada en la espalda y se dirigieron a los comedores.

_**-Fin del flash back-**_

* * *

-¿I-ian…? –dijo somnoliento el Moreno incorporándose un poco en la camilla e interrumpiendo los recuerdos del castaño.

-Claro que no Ant, estas en el cielo y yo soy un ángel –bromeó Ian poniendo sus dos manos en forma de rezo y con la vista en el cielo.

Anthony rió débilmente.

-Hey viejo que me pasó – Anthony se puso una mano en la frente - ¿Cómo llegué al hospital?

Ian frunció el seño con seriedad.

-Bueno, llamé a la ambulancia en cuanto noté que estabas extraño, la enfermera dice que tuviste una baja de presión muy fuerte, y deben examinarte para saber si es por tu corazón –Explicó sin mirar al rostro a su mejor amigo.

-Valla, suena feo, ¡sabía que tenía que sacarme el corazón viejo! - exclamó riendo el moreno. Ian no rió aun estaba muy serio.

-Vamos Ant, no es gracioso, no me gustaría que tuvieras ese tipo de problemas –Ian seguía sin mirar a los ojos a su amigo.

Anthony vio el estado en el que se encontraba Ian, cualquiera diría que era él quien había perdido la concia momentos antes. Anthony se incorporó un poco más en la camilla y agarró a Ian del mentón subiendo su rostro para que lo mirase a los ojos.

-Hermano, me salvaste una vez más, y estamos en perfecto estado, esa cara no es la correcta – Anthony lo abofeteó jugando.

Ian le sonrió levemente, Anthony siempre sabía las palabras correctas para animarlo, todo era tan fácil cuando estaba a su lado.

-Lo siento, Ant… -Nuevamente le quitó la mirada a su amigo –Yo…yo no debí presionarte para que fumásemos.

-Y como le expliqué hace un momento a su amigo, eso podría haber ocurrido en cualquier momento, gracias a Dios que estaban juntos –Exclamó una enfermera de cabellos rubios lo cual hizo que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaran al escuchar.

Anthony quedo mirando con perplejidad a la enfermera.

-Así es jovencito, tu amigo salvó tu vida –les dio una sonrisa a ambos en respuesta y se dirigió a Ian –debes salir, llevaremos a tu amigo a hacerse unos exámenes ¿Tiene seguro?

-Claro que sí, yo puedo firmar los papeles –respondió el castaño levantándose de la camilla –nuestro seguro es el mismo.

Anthony agarró del brazo a Ian impidiendo que se marchara de inmediato.

-Te debo una Ian –le sonrió dulcemente.

-¡De que hablas idiota! Tu no me debes nada –Ian se soltó de su amigo amablemente, se dio la vuelta con su rostro un poco sonrosado- estaré afuera esperando.

El chico de ojos azules salió rápidamente de la sala despidiéndose de la enfermera, se dirigió a los pasillos de urgencias para encaminarse a la sala de administración y firmar el papeleo. Fue solo cosa de unos minutos para firmar los papeles y quedar libre, salió de la sala de administración y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera general, se sentó en una de las bancas de color marrón viendo el color de las paredes blancas en las cuales habían letreros de indicaciones, mientras admiraba un poco el panorama podía ver por lo menos unas treinta personas en diferentes estados, algunos lloraban, otros se encontraban evidentemente adormilados, otros simplemente parecían esperar en calma. El joven sacó su I-phone, sabía que era la hora de avisar a los padres de Anthony para lo cual, no tenía muchos ánimos, sin embargo si él tuviera un hijo, fuese como fuese no le gustaría que no le informasen si se enfermara.

-¿Bunas tardes, con la señora padilla? –la voz de Ian era amable.

-Sí, que desea –contestó secamente la mujer tras el teléfono.

-Hola… tanto tiempo señora Padilla, es Ian.

-Ah, dígame –el tono no había cambiado mucho.

-Es que… le ocurrió un accidente a su hijo, tuvo una baja de presión y está en la clínica –explicó Ian con un poco de pesar.

-Bien, ¿supongo que tú te quedaras con él? –preguntó la madre de Anthony como si fuera obvio.

-Claro que me quedaré con él, porque que me importa –contestó aireado el castaño.

-Entones que lleguen bien, adiós –se despidió la mujer cortando enseguida.

Ian no pudo contenerse, estaba con la respiración agitada del sentimiento de rabia e impotencia que le envolvía.

-Vieja de mierda, como no va a venir a ver a su propio hijo –dijo para sí mismo apretando los puños.

El I-phone sonó nuevamente e Ian lo respondió con brusquedad.

-¡Aló!

-Hecox, ¡que ocurre! Si no puedes llegar a la grabación solo dilo –se escuchó de la otra línea.

Lo había olvidado por completo, ese día debían grabar unas escenas en la noche.

-Lo siento Jhony pero esta tarde no podremos, Anthony tuvo un accidente, pero se encuentra bien –se apresuró a decir esto último pues el chico en la línea dio un suspiro de susto.

-¡oh bro! ¿Qué le ocurrió? –preguntó con preocupación Jhon.

-Te contaré luego, vienen a informarme –Ian colgó rápidamente al ver a la rubia enfermera salir desde la puerta de urgencias y dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba.

-Está todo listo, ¿informaste a algún pariente? –Preguntó con curiosidad Mary –le pregunté a tu amigo si quería que llamará a alguien, pero me negó rotundamente.

Ian negó con la cabeza.

-Somos solo nosotros dos –respondió un tanto triste recordando la llamada de hace unos momentos.

-¿Y hace cuanto que son pareja? –Preguntó la enfermera con una cálida sonrisa

Anthony se puso completamente rojo hasta las orejas.

-Y-yo… e-el, Anthony,¡ nosotros no somos pareja! –exclamó nerviosamente.

-¡Disculpa! Yo pensé que ustedes estaban juntos, es que tu amigo no deja de hablar de ti.

Anthony se impresionó ante el comentario de la enfermera.

-No se preocupe yo… -Ian no pudo terminar la frase puesto que vio a Anthony venir hacia él.

El más alto abrazó a su amigo con fuerza y lo besó en la cabeza, ambos se dieron un apretón al salir del abrazo con un juego de manos como saludo incluido.

-Estoy perfectamente hermano –exclamó el latino con orgullo.

-Señor Padilla, usted sabe que eso no es completamente cierto –le corrigió la enfermera, el doctor dijo que era muy probable tuviera alguna afección cardiaca y que debe esperar unas semanas los resultados concretos.

A Ian le cambió rápidamente el semblante.

-Muchas gracias señorita Mary, estoy seguro que de no ser por usted no sabría nada –miró un poco molesto a Anthony.

-Vamos viejo, es probable, y si es verdad nada que hacerle.

La enfermera recibió un sonido de su localizador.

-Me debo ir, fue un gusto conocerlos chicos, estaré atenta a sus videos, no crean que no los reconocí, e Ian procura que por lo menos descanse dos semanas y se tome las pastillas que le dejé para la presión –se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa – ¡nos vemos!

Ambos se despidieron sonriéndole a la simpática enfermera.

-Vamos Ant, tendremos que irnos en taxi –se apresuró a decir Ian.

-¡andando entonces!

Rápidamente salieron de la clínica, ambos caminaban hablando de la situación.

-Hey me explicaron que fue bueno que todo esto ocurriera, tal vez podría haber sido una baja muy grande si esto hubiese sido en un tiempo más avanzado –le explicó animadamente el pelinegro.

-¿Entonces qué? Tienen la seguridad de que es una enfermedad cardiaca Ant –los ojos azules se notaban tristes.

-Vamos Ian, a las chicas les encantan estas cosas, seré aun más popular –rió Anthony –oye que tal si nos vamos caminando, no es tan lejos.

-Espera –Ian se detuvo –Anthony esto no es genial, y creo que deberías descansar, ya avisé a Jhon que hoy no grabaremos.

-¡Pero me siento bien! –exclamó Anthony.

- Acabas de tener casi un shock, nos vamos a descansar Ant, yo no me siento de maravillas que digamos –le rebatió el castaño.

-¡Bien! –Dijo en su tuno habitual – ¡A casa a descansar!

Anthony le sonrió al castaño, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Que tienes? -pregunto el castaño con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Siempre que pasan cosas malas, eres capaz de hacer lo mejor para todos, eres como una mamá Ian –rió Anthony.

-¡Serás idiota! –Ian no pudo evitar reír también –Espera, un taxi, ¡Eh taxi!

Ian dio un silbido y el taxi se acercó, ambos subieron y solo tardaron unos minutos en estar en casa.

Ian pagó el taxi y ambos bajaron, caminaron por el césped hasta la entrada de su casa.

-Anthony yo… yo llamé a tu casa para avisar como estabas –dijo repentinamente el joven de los ojos azules.

El moreno se detuvo en seco con la llave puesta en la cerradura de la casa.

-¿Y qué dijeron? –preguntó el más alto sin moverse.

-Me contestó tu mamá, solo dijo que estemos bien –Ian miró con tristeza a su amigo, sabía que este era el único tema que podía afectar realmente a Anthony padilla.

-Bien... –se dio vuelta y le dio una sonrisa forzada a su amigo –entonces a cumplir, vamos a descasar un poco Ian.

Anthony abrió la puerta, habían algunas cosas que se encontraban tiradas como una lámpara y una pequeña silla que debieron haber pasado a tirar los paramédicos al llevar al moreno en camilla. Lo demás estaba tal cual lo habían dejado, el recibidor que daba directamente al living comedor, sin separación hacía la sala de estar con los tres sillones y la televisión enfrente, la cocina americana que se encontraba equipada con todo lo necesario, y finalmente el pasillo que daba a los dos dormitorios uno frente al otro.

Ian se dirigió enseguida a la cocina americana, tenía bastante hambre, no había comido nada desde todo aquel incidente. Miró su reloj, ya eran ocho de la noche.

-¡Anthony quieres algo para comer! –gritó Ian mientras sacaba pan de molde tomate, lechuga y salami para hacer sándwiches, no tenía la energía como para cocinar algo más.

-Un sándwich estaría bien, valla que hace frio –Anthony se sentó en el sofá, se le notaba cansado y un poco tiritón.

Ian lo observó con preocupación desde la mesa de la cocina donde preparaba los sándwiches.

-¿Te sientes bien viejo?

-Sí, solo tengo un poco de frio –Anthony parecía tiritar un poco más, se comenzó a frotar los brazos con sus manos.

-Hey… Hey –Ian se acercó rápidamente con los sándwiches sentándose en el sillón, le pasó uno y puso su mano en la espalada del moreno frotándola para darle calor –será mejor que nos acostemos temprano.

Anthony comió rápidamente su sándwich al igual que Ian.

-Bien tienes razón, voy a acostarme –Anthony se levantó rápidamente tambaleándose.

-¡Hey Ant! –Ian se levantó para sostenerlo.

-¡Vamos Ian, me levante muy rápido y desestabilicé, no te pongas tan grave! –exclamó Anthony frotándose la cabeza, la verdad es que no se sentía muy bien.

-Ant, ve a acostarte te llevaré un vaso de leche caliente –el joven ignoró por completo las palabras de su amigo, dio un suspiro mientras Anthony se iba a su habitación.

El castaño sacó la leche de la nevera y la puso en el microondas. Miraba como daba vueltas el vaso dentro. Anthony no se veía nada bien, parecía realmente enfermo, solo deseaba que su amigo estuviera bien, que su mejor amigo, su compañero, estuviera como siempre, pero aun así, estuviera como estuviera, siempre iba a estar a su lado para cuidarlo como lo habían hecho el uno por el otro desde que lo recordaba.

Ian llevó rápidamente el vaso de leche a la habitación de Anthony, el moreno se encontraba tiritando bajo las sabanas abrazado a su pikachu de peluche. Los ojos azules miraron con preocupación a su amigo.

-Toma Ant –le dejó el vaso de leche en su mesita de noche.

El moreno se incorporó un poco y sacó el pikachu de su cama.

-Gracias Ian.

El joven castaño se dio la vuelta para marcharse de la habitación pero sintió una presión en su brazo derecho.

-Ian, puedes dormir conmigo esta noche, tengo demasiado frio –el moreno aun sostenía su brazo, su mano estaba muy helada.

El castaño dudo un segundo.

-Bien, iré a ponerme el piyama y te acompaño –respondió con el seño fruncido.

No le hacía gracia tener que dormir con su mejor amigo ese día, el moreno solía dormir siempre solo en bóxers y esta no era una de esas noches estando ebrios donde ambos dormían enseguida, pero no podía evadirlo, si le ocurría algo al moreno mientras dormía lo mejor sería estar a su lado. El castaño tomó una camisa de su guardarropa y un short se los puso, acomodo un poco las cosas que se encontraban allí pues todo estaba un tanto desordenado, la cama sin hacer, algunos discos tirados, un poster mal puesto entre otros. Acomodo lo que más pudo y volvió a la habitación de su mejor amigo, el moreno parecía estar dormitando.

-Ant, tomate la leche antes de dormir... –Ian se acostó a su lado en la cama de plaza y media, Anthony se corrió por inercia no parecía querer despertar.

Ian desistió de su intento de que su amigo tomara la leche e intento alejarse lo que más pudiera del cuerpo de su amigo, apago la luz de lámpara y se quedó de espaldas al moreno. Su respiración parecía más profunda de lo normal, de pronto Ian sintió moverse a Anthony hacia él, y de un momento a otro el brazo del moreno se abrió paso entre la cintura del castaño y la otra sobre su pecho cerrando todo espacio que podría haber entre ellos.

-¿ A-Ant? –susurró el joven de los ojos azules girando lentamente su cabeza hacia su amigo, estaba dormido y su respiración se comenzaba a normalizar.

Ian suspiró, su corazón hacía mucho rato estaba palpitando de manera alocada con sus mejillas sonrosadas, apenas podía contener los deseos de darse vuelta abrazar a su amigo y besarlo con pasión. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando despertar de otro de sus sueños con su mejor amigo, nada ocurrió. Debía tranquilizarse, comenzó a respirar lentamente mientras sentía que el cuerpo de Anthony comenzaba a agarrar calor junto al suyo, ese calor… ese dulce calor, sentía la respiración del más alto en su nuca, pensaba en sus labios, el más bajo volteó su cabeza con lentitud hacia el rostro del moreno…

**Continuará…**

Me ha salido un poco largo el capítulo, y espero actualizar pronto ya que estoy de vacaciones y eso de por sí ya es inspirador. Jejeje. ¡Un abrazo a todos los que leen! y espero también, si le gusto o no puedan dejar aunque sea un pequeño review, para saber como lo estoy haciendo y para ser sincero me animan mucho para continuar y mejorar la historia como dije, también responderé los comentarios por aquí:

**Cecy:** ¡Esperemos que no sea nada grave! Jejej, créeme que yo también los estoy esperando, un abrazo y gracias por comentar mujer :*!

**Draknea**: Lo sé, pero bueno esperemos que con el tiempo mejore… o empeore! xD un abrazote!

Nos estamos leyendo! Cariños para todos J


	3. Te necesito

Se encontraba de frente a su mejor amigo y al mismo tiempo la única persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante más de diez años, el hombre al que admiraba, el hombre al que amaba. Ian podía ver con perfección cada una de sus facciones. La luz de la luna traspasaba directamente la ventana con lo que permitía distinguir su relajado semblante y sus labios, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. El corazón de Ian parecía que iba a salir de su pecho, solo podía concentrarse en esos labios un poco sonrosados… solo podía recordar la vez que los había probado.

-Flash Back-

Eran las tres de la mañana de un día de verano perfectamente despejado en la playa _Sand Cover _en sacramento, los jóvenes alojados en la playa se dividían compartiendo unos con otros en diferentes lugares del camping incluido. Era un lugar simplemente hermoso que se dividía en dos partes; en la que se encontraba la entrada, la cual era un pequeño bosque con algunos árboles y arbustos frondosos que disminuían al llegar a la costa y lugar donde se ubicaban las tiendas para acampar. La única vía de acceso era un sendero construido de piedras en medio del pequeño bosque, sin embargo, en las afuera habían estacionamientos en los cuales dejar los autos. En segundo lugar estaba la costa, una playa de arenas blancas y un agua de color cristalino que era mantenido en perfecto estado por los habitantes de la ciudad, era un lugar precioso, y no era necesario andar abrigado pues las altas temperaturas hacían que hasta la madrugada las personas solo anduvieran en traje de baño.

-¡Llegaron las cervezas! –Ian traía un pack de 12 botellas en cada mano y se dirigía hacia un grupo de jóvenes alrededor de una de las tantas fogatas de la playa.

-¡Valla que vienes cargado amor! –Una joven morena de ojos pardo del grupo se apresuró a ayudarlo, le quitó uno de los packs, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y lo llevó hasta los demás.

-¡Eso era lo que esperábamos! –Gritó Anthony quien ya había bebido varias botellas de cerveza.

-¡Tranquilo bebé! –Lo tomó del brazo una joven castaña de cabellos lacios y ojos verdes.

-Tranquilos que ya las repartimos –el castaño rompió el plástico y comenzó a repartir cervezas mientras su novia acomodaba el resto en una hielera.

-¡Hey no se olviden de nosotros tortolitos! –dos jóvenes se instalaron frente a la fogata junto a los demás secando sus cuerpos mojados con las toallas.

-¿¡Dónde se había metido, Deny, Scott!? –preguntó inquisitiva la joven morena.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y rieron.

-Solo paseando, nadando… –respondió conteniendo la risa Scott.

-Y otras cosas, Dayan… –Agrego Deny entre risas.

Las dos chicas del grupo se miraron y dieron vuelta los ojos.

-Ya que más da, Ashley, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta?

La castaña simplemente asintió y las dos se alejaron de la fogata, Ian miró sorprendido a los dos jóvenes mientras Anthony acababa otra botella de cerveza.

-¿Chicos estuvieron fumando?

-Claro que sí –respondió Deny sacudiéndose sus cabellos negros y lacios.

-Y fue de la mejor -rió Scott por lo bajo.

-Saben que a las chicas no les gusta eso –dijo Ian rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Ah vamos no es gran cosa!

-¡Eh Scott y no te queda uno! –intervino Anthony de sorpresa.

-Hey Ant, no crees que vas muy rápido –Ian hizo el intento de quitarle la botella de cerveza de la mano.

-Tranquilo amigo mío –Anthony lo esquivó y fue hasta la hielera, sacó otra botella y se la pasó a Ian –relájate son nuestras vacaciones.

Ian miró la botella indeciso.

-¡Ian, Ian, Ian, Ian! -comenzaron a corear los tres jóvenes.

-¡Que rayos! –el castaño abrió la botella y bebió su cerveza de un solo trago.

Anthony y los demás rieron a carcajadas, e Ian se integro en cuanto pudo respirar. Luego de varias cervezas se encontraban bastante prendidos los cuatro jóvenes. Anthony había comenzado a hacer malabares con las botellas vacías mientras los otros aplaudían.

-Chicos nos vamos a nuestras carpas, que duerman bien –Interrumpió la joven morena los malabares del latino.

-¡No van a quedarse a beber! – Exclamó Anthony gesticulando de más.

-No, no hoy –respondió Ashley – y esta noche duermes con Ian en su carpa ¡buenas noches!

Las dos jóvenes se alejaron rápidamente de la fogata en dirección a las carpas.

-¡Uuuuhh! ¡Problemas matrimoniales! –dijeron al unisonó Scott y Deny que ya estaban ebrios y bajo los efectos de la marihuana.

-Mañana se les pasa –respondió Ian haciendo un gesto de desinterés con su mano, se encontraba un tanto ebrio también.

-V-vamos Scott… porque no sacas… un buen porro –Anthony se sentó junto a Scott en la arena y pasó su brazo por su hombro.

-Bien, pero están en nuestra carpa.

Los chicos que se encontraban sentados alrededor de la fogata se levantaron y dirigieron hacia dos carpas que se encontraban en medio de unos arbustos. Anthony e Ian iban abrazados por los hombros para sostenerse al caminar. Al llegar, Scott entró a la carpa que compartía con Deny y los demás se sentaron afuera.

-Bien, ya está, silencio que las chicas deben estar durmiendo –Scott miró hacia las carpas que estaban a unos metros de ellos.

El rubio disfrutaba de la sensación con la primera calada y sus ojos azules entrecerrados. Se lo pasó a Ian quien lo miró primero, luego a Anthony, y dio tres caladas, el moreno imitó a su amigo hasta que Deny acabó lo que quedaba del porro. Los cuatro se reían sin motivo aparente.

-Esto es muy bueno –dijo lentamente Ian a Anthony – ¿Verdad?

-Valla que sí amigo –Anthonty abrazó a su amigo –Contigo todo es genial Ian.

Scott y Deny, se levantaron sin decir nada y se fueron a sus capas, ambos iban abrazados y riendo.

-Ian, vamos a la carpa –susurró Anthony al oído del castaño con una sonrisa sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Ian asintió y ambos se pararon abrasándose por los hombros caminando hacia su carpa. Ante todas esas sensaciones Ian no podía dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que era estar junto a Anthony, se sentía feliz pues era la persona a quién más quería y era un ejemplo para él en un millón de cosas. Estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y aunque también quisiera a Dayan le era inevitable negar que no existía comparación con lo que su mejor amigo podía llegar a hacerle sentir con una simple sonrisa. Lo adoraba.

-¡Hee, cuidado Anthony!

Anthony se tambaleó hacía el lado izquierdo frente a la puerta de su carpa que se ubicaba entre dos árboles. El castaño alcanzó a reaccionar tomando a su amigo por el brazo y girándolo hacia la carpa, sin embargo ambos cayeron dentro, Anthony sobre Ian quien se apoyó en sus brazos antes de caer. Los ojos marrones miraban a los azules con una amplia sonrisa, ninguno parecía querer levantarse, solo se miraban. Ian podía sentir el cálido y bien formado abdomen de su amigo contra el suyo, una piel suave y tersa. El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedó en la misma posición con el torso pegado al de su amigo dentro de la carpa y las piernas de ambos fuera de ella.

-Será mejor que nos levantemos Ant… -El corazón de Ian latía a mil por hora, sentía que podía salírsele por su boca, sus mejillas estaba totalmente rojas y sentía que su cuerpo iba reaccionar ante el calor de su amigo (pues ambos estaban solo en shorts), ya no sentía el efecto de ninguna sustancia y sus miembros se rosaban, a pesar de todo el castaño no se movió.

Anthony miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a su amigo, Ian podía ver que los efectos aun estaban al máximo en el moreno, sin embargo jamás esperó lo que se venía.

-Ian me gustan tus ojos, son como el agua…

Ian abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no sabía si le daría un paro cardiaco allí mismo, y más aun con lo que comenzó a hacer Anthony, quien empezó a acercar lentamente su rostro hacía el suyo hasta juntar los labios de ambos. Ian se sentía en el cielo, una sensación más fuerte que cualquier droga que haya podido probar, los labios de Anthony eran suaves, tenían un sabor dulce, delicioso. Respondió al beso y tomó con ambas manos al moreno por la nuca, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba un poco apoyándose en sus codos. Anthony dejó de apoyarse y tomó la cintura de Ian mientras el beso se iba haciendo cada vez más violento, comenzaban a jugar, a morderse suavemente hasta que Anthony se atrevió a profundizar el beso con su lengua, Ian accedió enseguida sintiendo como su sueño más profundo se hacía realidad, ambos luchaban tiernamente explorando la boca del otro, sentían sus cuerpos cálidos, las respiraciones agitadas, ambos miembros despiertos rozándose el uno contra el otro, el castaño se incorporo un poco mas y comenzó a introducir su mano derecha dentro del short de Anthony. Todo se detuvo de golpe.

-Espera… Espera… Ian – Anthony se separó de su amigo, se levantó y entró completamente a la carpa sentándose sobre su saco de dormir.

Ian sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima.

-Ian…y-yo, tengo sueño, que tal si dormimos, no me siento nada bien – El moreno se encontraba pálido con los ojos bastante rojos y los labios del mismo tono.

Ian lo miró con tristeza, parecía como si no hubiese sucedido nada para Anthony, se levantó y sin decir palabra cerró la carpa y se metió a su saco de dormir.

-Que descanses…-susurró Ian dándole la espalda a su amigo.

El moreno se metió a su saco de dormir e hizo lo mismo. Un momento después se podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de Anthony y los sollozos desconsolados de un castaño.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Una mezcla entre nostalgia y tristeza era lo que sentía al recordar aquel momento, su sueño se había hecho realidad y había probado los dulces labios de la persona que él consideraba el amor de su vida, quien marcó un antes y un después. Un beso que para su dolor no habría sido recordado. Podía escuchar aun en su cabeza claramente la voz de Anthony que a la mañana siguiente le explicaba que lo había pasado sensacional la noche anterior, pero que no podía recordar nada después de haber fumado la tercera calada del porro.

El corazón de Ian comenzó a normalizarse. Miró con ternura el rostro de Anthony, sabía que tal vez jamás podrían ser más que los mejores amigos pero eso estaba bien en su mente, y es que no había otra cosa en la vida para Ian que ver a Anthony feliz, sentía que había algo que los unía, algo más profundo que la amistad, no encontraba otra palabra que no fuera _Amor_ para describir el sentimiento, la unión, o sea lo que fuere que lo mantenía junto a él, y esperaba que pasara lo que pasara estuviesen juntos hasta el final.

Ian comenzó a remover lentamente los brazos del moreno de su cuerpo para no despertarlo, se acomodó alejándose un poco. Se veía tan guapo al dormir pensó para sí dando vuelta los ojos azules al mismo tiempo. _Sí pudiera oírme a mi mismo decir eso, es seguro que parezco una quinceañera enamorada _–Pensó mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa y entraba en un profundo sueño.

-X-

Domingo 18 de Agosto.

_¡Hoy ha sido un día de mierda! todo me ha salido horrible en el trabajo, lo único bueno es que por fin pude encontrar este departamento. Es algo pequeño, pero da lo mismo, para mi sola es suficiente, un baño una cocina para que necesito más, mucho mejor que estar en casa con el drogadicto de mi padre. No más moretones desde el día de hoy… Aunque estar aquí sola tampoco es lo mejor, desde que Dayan se fue a los Ángeles es todo diferente, y ya no lo tengo a él para conversar de todas las cosas._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar la hoja del cuaderno empastado de color calipso. La joven de ojos celestes se limpió las lágrimas y puso un punto al escrito dibujando una carita triste al final de la hoja junto con una nota.

_Mañana será un mejor día _

No tenía mas ánimos de escribir, eran apenas las diez de la noche y se sentía agotada, el trabajo de mesera en el restaurant que había conseguido hace poco era bastante duro y las propinas no eran una maravilla. La joven se quitó la liga del cabello soltando su castaña y bien cuidada cabellera que se ondulaba en las puntas, se miró en el espejo que estaba puesto frente a ella en el escritorio. Tenía unas leves ojeras de cansancio, pero aun así sus facciones finas la hacían ver preciosa, su piel clara y los ojos celestes jugaban una perfecta combinación con su cabello castaño que en algunas partes se veía cobrizo. Se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a recoger algunas ropas que estaban tiradas en su habitación, la cual constaba de una cama en el medio, el escritorio enfrente, un baño pequeño cuya puerta daba al lado del escritorio y un ventanal corredizo que daba a un pequeño balcón del cual se podía admirar a esa hora la luna, y las calles vacías del centro de la ciudad. Era una habitación pequeña color pastel, además de la sala de estar y la cocina que se encontraban sin separación en ese séptimo piso.

Ashley dejó las ropas en el closet junto a su cama y tomó su celular, con los dedos comenzó a deslizar la libreta de teléfonos solo un poco pues la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos a esa hora comenzaba su nombre con A.

-Anthony Padilla… –se dijo a sí misma en un susurro.

Miró al techo de su habitación mientras se dejaba desplomar en su cama, sin querer pasó a marcar el numero. Rápidamente comenzó a deshacer la llamada pero era muy probable que le llegara al moreno el mensaje de intento de llamada.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldición!-exclamo frustrada y dejó el celular sobre la mesita de noche.

Se puso boca abajo sobre la cama, agarró su almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a todas las situaciones que la había llevado a estar allí, su corazón le dolió un segundo y se largó a llorar en silencio, las lágrimas caían mojando la cabecera de la cama. Luego de un momento se sentó sin poder dejar de llorar, se acostó bajo las sabanas, y siguió así sin poder detenerse hasta que el sueño la venció.

-X-

Los rayos de sol atravesaban la ventana y daban directamente al rostro del joven castaño. Intentó de cerrar con más fuerza sus ojos pero no había caso, ya había despertado. Abrió lentamente sus ojos atontado por el sueño y se le apretó el estomago al ver el panorama. El rostro de Anthony frente a él, a solo unos centímetros, y eso no era todo, no podía moverse con mucha libertad pues estaba abrazado a su mejor amigo quien le tenía una pierna sobre el muslo, y su brazo pasando su cintura.

"_Cuando demonios quedamos así anoche"-_pensó para sí.

Lentamente se zafó del abrazo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, estaba feliz de haber pasado quizás cuanto de la noche de esa forma con Anthony. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y admiró la habitación, se levanto recogió unos jeans tirados y los guardo en el closet. Se dirigió al baño de su dormitorio que se encontraba al lado del ventanal corredizo de su habitación, se quitó la ropa abrió la puerta corrediza de la ducha y comenzó a ducharse, no podía evitar reírse cada vez que pensaba en la posición en la que se encontró al despertar, seguramente Anthony hubiese hecho una rabieta si les tomaba una foto juntos de esa manera.

-¡Ian, te toca lavar la ropa hoy! –se escuchó fuera de la habitación del castaño un fuerte grito.

-¡Claro que no, la lavé la semana pasada, es tu turno animal! –gritó el castaño desde la ducha.

-¡Pero solo la mitad de la semana!

De pronto escuchó la puerta de su pieza abrirse, un momento después la de su baño y luego la de la ducha.

-¡Hey! ¡Lárgate me estoy bañando!

-¡Como si nunca te hubiese visto desnudo chiquitín!- Anthony apretó la mejilla de Ian.

-¡Ah suéltame idiota! – le quitó la mano de la mejilla poniendo cara de bebe.

-Tú la lavas viejo o si no…

Ian le cerró la puerta de la ducha en la cara.

-Lárgate me estoy bañando.

Anthony la volvió a abrir y se metió con bóxers a la ducha.

-¡Ant… que haces, vete!

-La lavaras tu o si no…

El rostro del castaño comenzó a sonrojarse, estaba en la ducha con Anthony, el desnudo y su amigo semi desnudo, su corazón comenzó a latir al ver los ojos entrecerrados en lo que parecía una amenaza y que bien sabía podía ser solo una cosa.

-No… no Anthony…. Por favor te lo pido, amigo… ¡amigo!

Anthony levanto sus manos como si fueran garras, y comenzó la tortura.

-¡Por favor Ant! ¡jajajaja!, ¡Ant basa detente jajajaj! ¡Te lo ruego. Jajajajajajajajaj! Está bien está bien yo lo hago

Anthony había dejado en el suelo de la ducha (que era bastante espaciosa) a su amigo.

-¡vez no era tan difícil beatch! –El moreno salió riéndose de la ducha – ¡genial y hasta me duche!

Ian se levantó del suelo, sus mejillas estaban aun ardiendo, entre el calor de la ducha las cosquillas y tener a Anthony allí pensó que podría darle una hemorragia nasal que gracias a Dios no ocurrió. Se vistió rápidamente y tomó su teléfono.

-Hey, Jhon cómo estas… sí, nosotros estamos excelente, pero bueno, cancelaremos las grabaciones por esta semana, más tarde enviaré un mensaje por el canal para avisar a los fans, en fin solo será esta semana, sí… sí claro, nos veremos pronto un abrazo.

Dejó su I-phon sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la sala de estar, sin embargo vio a Anthony en el living comedor.

-Hiciste el desayuno –observó Ian con las cejas levantadas al ver la mesa del living llena de todo tipo de cosas.

-Porque te impresiones nerd, ya lo había hecho antes – Anthony hechó atrás una de las sillas invitándolo a tomar asiento– Gracias por lo de ayer Ian, siempre estas cuidándome.

El moreno le sonrió cálidamente.

-Gra-gracias Ant –Ian se sentó con una sonrisa tonta al ver que Ian había puesto el jarrón con flores sobre la mesa, las tostadas, miel, jamón, jugo de naranja, tocino y huevos en sus platos – ¿De dónde las sacaste Ant?

Anthony se sentó frente a él.

-Son de una fan de Costa Rica, dice que son claveles –Tomó una y se la dio a Ian –Tome señorita es usted un encanto.

-No, usted lo es caballero –Ian puso una cara horrible al recibirla imitando a una mujer.

Ambos rieron con ganas.

-Esto deberíamos haberlo grabado y subido al canal –Anthony comenzó a servirse una tostada.

-Podría hacer un capitulo de cómo conocí a Anthuanett y le di claveles o algo así –el castaño bebió un sorbo del jugo mientras comía su tostada.

-Oye Ian, no te ha llamado Ashley –el rostro de Anthony estaba un poco más serio.

Un pequeño ardor en el pecho de Ian le cambio también el rostro dejándolo bastante serio.

-No, por qué.

-Es que tengo una llamada perdida de ella, la hizo ayer en la noche – dijo con la boca llena de tostada con tocino.

-La verdad es que no, deberías llamarla.

El ardor aumento un poco, no odiaba en lo absoluto a Ashley la apreciaba mucho y sabía que tenía una vida bastante difícil, además de ser una de las mejores amigas de Anthony y también su ex novia, y era eso lo que realmente le dolía, pero no podía obviar el hecho de que su amigo la extrañaba y lo que era aún más probable, todavía la amara.

-Sí, debería hacerlo, más tarde lo haré.

-Si Ant, que hayan terminado no quiere decir que no puedan ser amigos, no entiendo porque dejaron de hablarse el mes pasado –Ian miraba ahora su tostada.

-Dijo que no quería hacerme problemas, que aun sentía algo por mí, que me amaba y lo mejor sería que no hablásemos –Anthony se echó atrás en su silla mirando el techo.

-¿Y tú, no sientes lo mismo? –Ian no quitaba la mirada de su tostada.

-No lo sé, no sé… la verdad es que no lo sé… –suspiró largamente –Bien… cambiando el tema ¡tenemos una semana completa para hacer lo que queramos!

-Así es, una semana completa para descansar –Ian miró esta vez al moreno –Para que descanses Ant, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor y la enfermera, y además es hora de que tomes tus pastillas.

-Ahhh… tal vez mas tarde….

Ian se levantó con cara de pocos amigos fue hasta su cuarto y buscó en su pantalón las pastillas, se sentó frente a Anthony le sirvió otro vaso de jugo y lo miró amenazante.

-Te las tomas ahora mismo y luego doce horas después o te las meteré por otro lado –lo dijo con bastante seriedad.

-Hey tranquilo viejo, si lo pones así… –Anthony se tomo las dos pastillas –Bien, ¿contento? sabes que no me gustan las medicinas.

-Sí lo sé, pero las necesitas y así todos estamos mejor.

-¿Todos?

-Sí, tu, yo, los fans, el mundo entero, Charly –rió.

-Ese conejillo no tiene ni idea –Anthony igual rió mirando a los ojos a su amigo, realmente no había mejor compañía.

-Oye tienes algo allí –Anthony se acercó a través de la mesa acercando su rostro al de Ian a ver déjame…

El moreno sacó unas migajas de la boca del castaño. Ian lo miraba atentamente a los ojos, el moreno se dio cuenta y respondió la mirada, se quedaron un momento así envueltos en un silencio y un ambiente extraño para ambos. Anthony no quitaba sus dedos de los labios del castaño… Ian hizo el amago de acercarse un poco más.

"_All I want a get is, a little bit closer_

_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer_

_Here comes the breath before we get"_

Anthony pareció despertar de un trance al escuchar el sonido de su celular. Corrió a su habitación con el corazón agitado.

_¡qué rayos estaba haciendo!_-eran las palabras en su mente.

Ian estaba un tanto pasmado no entendía que estaba pasando, no sabía si todo eso estaba pasando en su mente o realmente había sido algo más.

-¡Ashley, que ocurre!, tranquila, tranquila… ¿me necesitas? –Ian escuchaba atentamente desde el living – sí voy enseguida, si yo también… no te preocupes voy.

El corazón del castaño se compungió al escuchar a Anthony ponerse la chaqueta. Trató de poner su mejor cara.

-Ian, tomaré el auto, volveré en un rato más, algo ocurre con Ashley… -explicó seriamente al entrara al living.

-Si quieres te acompaño –dijo el castaño sin poder mirar a su amigo aun sentado en su silla.

-No es necesario Ian… nos vemos más tarde –El joven salió rápidamente por la puerta.

Ian se quedo sentado mirando sus manos sobre sus piernas, las empuño. No iba a llorar, no podía llorar, es la felicidad de su amigo, de la persona a que realmente amaba con todo su corazón, no podía llorar.

-No voy a llorar, no puedo… -dos lagrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente de sus ojos.

Se levantó de la silla y miró desde la ventana como el auto azul salía de la casa.

-Anthony…

**Hola amigos:**

Espero les haya gustado y me digan que opinan de este,¿les ha parecido bien la reacción de Anthony?, había olvidado agregar que Smosh es un web show muy bueno (Link: watch?v=llI3jpd64kI&feature=c4-overview&list=UUZwn4azO5o2yVoLhgImWlVg) ojala puedan revisar algunos de los videos en Youtube, un abrazo y dejen sus comentarios por favor, eso de verdad anima! Por cierto, la canción de ring tong de Anthony es "Closer" de Tegan and Sara

Abrazos gigantes!


End file.
